Un pasado
by Kokuyoseki no ketsueki
Summary: Separado de sus padre por una tonta ambición, sufrió de varios experimento inhumanos y sobrevivió Issei Hyodo DeWitt tiene que hacer frente a su pasado como el legado de su padre y su madre en este mundo caóticos de santos,caídos y demonios, junto con su hermana.


_**Se Puede ver al autor del tanto Casi seco Por ... USTEDES ya Saben, en este momento esta ablando por **_**_teléfono_**

_**Kokuyoseki: hola? Kio ... oye necesito unas de las pastillas que usaste para calmar la calentura de Eris ...**_

_**Una caja ... NO IMPORTA LAS NECESITO URGENTEMENTE! ... si ... así de mal ... gracias chavo.**_

**_después_**_** de colgar volteo despacio Hacia la puerta de su abitacion donde en este momento esta cierta loba durmiendo.**_

_**Kokuyoseki: menos mal que sigue dormida ...**_

_**bueno amigos aquí les tengo una nueva historia de la un x-over de Bioshock, Dgray-man, Naruto y High**__** School **__**DxD. **_

_** les voy a hacer Una aclaración me van a odiar ...**_

_**Puesto Que cambiare de genero un KibaYuto, A Koneko y a Akeno.**_

_**Tengo en Mente Las Parejas Riasx(M)AkenoxXenovia, Isseix(F)YutoxReynerexIrinaxKiryu y (M)KonekoxOcxAsia.**_

_**bueno Disfruten**_

_**otra cosa no soy dueño de: Bioshock,D-gray man,Naruto y High School DxD, todos los derechos corresponden a sus respectivos creadores y diseñadores ^~^**_

* * *

RESUMEN Y CAPITULO 0: Prologo

RESUME N Y CAPITULO 0: PrOlOgO

Issei Hyodo DeWitt hijo de Cross Hyodo y Anna DeWitt, el uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del experimento de rapture para crear los Little Brothers.

Su padre uno de los generales más poderosos de la orden negra una orden que intenta mantener el balance entre las 3 grandes facciones.

Su madre una ex prisionera de un bucle sin fin, ella junto con su padre que la intentaba salvar de Columbia se interna en un desgarro al mundo donde conoce a Cross

Frank Fontaine, un fantasma del pasado, después de 30 años tras la caída del origen de su ambición y su muerte, decide levantar a rapture y empieza a secuestrar a niñas y niños para la adición de ADAM.

Issei es rescatado de Rapture por un ser sobrenatural igual de viejo que el tiempo, desafortunadamente aquel ser que lo rescato junto con l s demás niñ s no pudo deshacerse de Fontaine.

* * *

Hoy en la actualidad 11 años después de su rescate se puede ver a Issei caminando hacia el lugar donde hoy estudia Academia kuoh.

Muchas cosas pasaron en esos 11 años, pero una de ellas fue la que lo marco para siempre.

* * *

Flashback

3 años después de que fue rescatado seguidores de Zachary Hale Comstock una versión de su abuelo del mundo en la que su madre estaba atrapada, intentaron secuestrarlo junto con su madre y hermana menor, afortunadamente no lo lograron, pero a cambio su padre murió y su madre entro en estado de coma, Issei al ver la muerte de su padre y como su abuelo estaba perdiendo debido al número de seguidores de Comstock, despertó la misma habilidad que su madre y trajo a seres que él no reconoció con armaduras purpuras.

Lo siguiente que recordó fue despertar en la enfermería de la sede de la orden negra. Al despertar conoció a una joven de 21 años de cabello color verde oscuro y ojos color negro,

Tenía una versión femenina del uniforme que su padre solía utilizar pero con menos decoraciones solo lo decoraba la Rose Cross (el emblema de la orden solo búsquenlo en la wiki de d-gray man).

A su lado se encontraba un hombre de 20 años aproximadamente, Tiene el pelo entre gris y blanco, así como una cicatriz roja muy inusual, que comienza como un pentáculo en su frente que cae formando una línea que separa en su ojo izquierdo y ceja bajando hasta la barbilla. Lleva una gabardina con decoraciones e insignia blancas que distingue a los generales, el mismo traje que usaba su padre lo único diferente fue la manga que asemejaba un guante y los colores.

-por fin despertaste, mi nombre es Lenalee Walker y el es mi esposo Allen Wlker. Has estado inconsciente por 6 días ¿dime recuerdas que paso?-

El hiso un pequeño esfuerzo pero rápidamente lo recordó

-¿ka-san, jiji y Eli donde están? , ¿Ellos están bien?- tanto era su incertidumbre que inconscientemente empezó a abrir desgarros, si Booker no le hubiera tomado el hombro para tranquilizarlo, su poder seria mas y mas incontrolable.

Cuando booker logro tranquilizarlo le conto que su madre y hermana están a salvo _-le dijo mientras movía una cortina mostrando la cama en donde se encontraba su hermana, que al instante despertó-_, pero su madre, por culpa de uno de esos seguidores uso una nueva habilidad del "jinete eléctrico" para detener a Issei pero Ana tomo el ataque y ocasiono que ella entrara a un estado de coma.

-Issei, Elizabeth su padre aun estaba vivo cuando el llego aquí, burlo a la muerte lo suficiente para modificar sus "Artes sagradas"- dijo Allen mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba hacia una estantería de la cual saco una caja hecha de roble con múltiples decoraciones doradas pero la que mas destacaba fue la Rose Cross

–sus últimas oraciones fueron _"Quiero darle mis tesoros a mis mas grandes logros y tesoros después de Ana…_ _para mi primer verdadero logro y mi pequeño guerrero, Issei, quiero darle a Judgment y para mi segundo verdadero logro mi hime no utao, Elizabeth, a ti te doy mi "Grave of María",… hagan orgulloso a su viejo más de lo que hicieron cuando los vi crecer y nacer( _-esas palabras fueron una sorpresa para los niños, en especial para Issei…debido a la actitud de su padre ellos siempre pensaron que Cross nunca los quiso-_). Así que…Baka deshi, sukoshi yōsei, les encargo a mis mas grandes logros... ¡AHAHAHAHAHA!" _eso es lo que dijo- mientras abría la caja revelando un revolver color blanco con unas cruses doradas que adornaban el cañón y también un collar de cadena dorada con cruses incrustadas con un colgante con forma de ataúd con una cruz de plata y diseño de rosas.

Los niños intentando no derramar lágrimas reconocieron los objetos, aun aguantando las lagrimas ambos tomaron los objeto, Issei tomo el revólver y Elizabeth tomo el collar, y al instante ambos empezaron a llorar por la pérdida de su padre.

Fin flashback

* * *

Estuvieron entrenando en la orden por un año para controlar la heredad de su padre y en el caso de Issei para controlar la habilidad de su madre o como Allen apodo a la habilidad "Mirror tear"

-En verdad han pasado muchas cosas en estos 11 años- susurro mientras caminaba hacia kuoh

-Onii que pasa?- pregunto su hermana. Elizabeth a sus 12 años era todo un clon de su madre, también heredo su intelecto, y gracias a eso logro saltarse grados de estudios, la única diferencia era el cabello color rojo oscuro que heredo de su padre, también a pesar de su edad estaba muy bien desarrollada.

-No pasa nada Eli, solo recordaba los sucesos de estos 11 años desde Kurama-san, Minato-san, Kushina-nee y Eleanor-nee nos rescataron de Nueva Rapture… y también en la muerte de papá- le contesto susurrando lo ultimo mientras observaba las siglas tatuadas en su brazo, esas siglas "5P-4R-T4N" le recordaban al maldito hombre que sacrifico a cientos de niñas y niños por el fin de su estúpida ambición.

-ONII!-Escucho el reclamo de su menor, puesto que sus ojos cambiaron de su clásico color avellana a su frio y tenebroso color plateado/dorado, eso solo ocurría cuando recordaba a Fountain, y fue el único efecto secundario que quedo de ser un Little brother…

claro aparte de algunos plasmidos, a causa de eso Cross usaba la habilidad de ilusiones de María para ocultar el color fantasmal y que el intentara olvidar el infierno por el cual paso .,., Elizabeth inmediatamente invoco a María y puso la ilusión en los ojos de su hermano,

desafortunadamente su destreza no era tan buena como la de su padre, pues que cada vez que el recordaba al Fountain la ilusión se debilitaba o en ocasiones se desvanecía

-aun te culpas de su muerte verdad?- pregunto Elizabeth mientras María se manifestaba en su espalda para poner la ilusión en los ojos de su hermano, esta fue otra cosa que paso en ese año… las artes sagradas cambiaron para adaptarse a si mismos,

Maria ya no necesitaba un ataúd para estar con su usuario, ahora podía estar en modo de espera dentro del mismo usuario y Judgment podía cambiar su forma de acuerdo al campo en la que el usuario se encontrara, aunque la forma en la que Issei mas se adapto fue a la de un revolver S&W Modelo 29 con un cañón de 214 mm

-un poco- con el pasar de los años Issei también desarrollo un sentimiento de culpa referente a la muerte de Cross y el estado de Ana

-Bueno Onii… ¿qué tipo de mascara te pondrás en la escuela?- pregunto mientras terminaba de poner la ilusión –Y no te atrevas a ponerte la máscara de pervertido no quiero tener problemas por eso-

-De acuerdo creo que usare una combinación de la mía, la de Allen-nii y kushina-nee-

-Aceptable… pero no se te ocurra hacerme a mi o a algunas otras chicas una broma!-

-No prometo nada en hacerle algo a las demás-

Ya puestos de acuerdos... en parte caminaron hasta su nueva escuela

* * *

_**Kokuyoseki: bueno aquí esta la Nueve Historia Voy A Modificar el canon Para Que los 3 mundos estén en equilibrio ... **_

_**mas bien voy a intentarlo ... **_

_**Otra Cosa los antes de irme, pondré en adopción la historia de titanes bestiales**_

_**pues ya no me inspire en como seguirla, el o la que quiera adoptarla mandeme un PM**_

_**bueno eso es todo, ahora si me disculpan Tengo Que ir a la**_

_**Oficina de correo para recibir el Paquete para Shina-chan**_

_**JA ~ NE ~~~~**_


End file.
